Trip
Trip is the fifth mission of the game. It takes place in the Cambodian jungle on Day 3 at 1000 hours. Walkthrough The mission begins with Nate and Zideck traveling along a river by boat. The two discuss the possibility of the Viet Cong having broken off their pursuit, but are soon proven wrong by the sounds of boat engines and people shouting to one another in Vietnamese. Nate speeds up the boat, and runs into a cloud of gas drifting across the river. He hears American voices and Zideck calls to them that they are in need of help. A voice on a loud speaker directs them to shore, where Nate's lack of experience at piloting watercraft leads to him crashing the boat. When the player gains control of Nate, they see Zideck retreating alone into the jungle while the other G.Is prepare for the enemy attacks. Nate must assist them in holding off NVA troops until they begin to attack with gas grenades. Nate and a few survivors retreat into the jungle, and arrive at the ruins of an old temple. They take out the enemy forces guarding the entrance, and Nate makes his way inside alone while the others engage the remaining NVA troops. Before he has time to look around, an RPG comes spiraling in from outside and blasts a hole in the temple's floor, through which the protagonist falls into an underground chamber. Nate makes his way through the empty passages, haunted at various times by strange hallucinations and the ghost of Serena, who taunts him and says that he doesn't have a chance of surviving. Nate will also come across the mangled bodies of several GIs. In one hallucination, he sees two dead bodies come alive and tell him that soon he'll be joining them. Another dead man by a wooden barricade warns him of the approaching Infected and the ineffective blockage that he built in his haste to escape. Nate is then attacked by several Whiteknight victims as he runs through more passageways in an attempt to escape the temple. After some time, Nate sees Rupert Zideck calling to him and then being grabbed by an infected and pulled through a hole in the ground. Nate follows, only to witness Zideck being torn apart by more Whiteknight victims. Briefly making his way outside, Nate is forced to re-enter the temple through another series of tunnels as the route through the jungle is blocked by thick vegetation and a destroyed helicopter. He battles through more hordes of infected, meeting up with a lone American soldier who manages to give him cover and allow him to escape. The protagonist once again emerges from the temple, only to be surprised by another group of infected, one of whom knocks him to the ground and attempts to tear him apart. In a cutscene, Sgt. Griffin arrives in a helicopter with another G.I and manages to save Nate's life. As they make their way back to the aircraft, Griffin in suddenly knocked over by an infected and bitten in the shoulder. He manages to escape, but Nate and the others become worried about the possibility of Griffin becoming a victim of the contagion. Category:Missions